Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an athletic support device and more particularly to an athletic support device for the cervical-thoracic region that is adapted to be used; in assisting an individual to perform abdominal sit-ups without additional stress being placed on the cervical-thoracic region of the body. The support device is designed to be positioned around the base of the back and side portion of the neck so as to brace the cervical-thoracic junction.
Abdominal sit-up exercises, if not done correctly or if done to extremes, can often lead to various injuries along the spinal column and more particularly in the segmented vertebrae located adjacent the cervical-thoracic junction of the spinal column. The cervical area is located in the neck of the body and includes seven cervical vertebrae which are smaller than those in any other region of the spine. The thoracic region which is located below the cervical vertebrae and is connected thereto at its upper end. The thoracic region which includes twelve dorsal vertebrae connects at its lower end to the lumbar vertebrae. As can be readily understood the cervical-thoracic region is a very complicated and delicate structure that is placed under considerable stress during many types of exercises, particularly during strenuous sit-up activities. Until now, no simple solution has been suggested or devised to prevent accidental injury during such exercises. Accordingly, the present invention as will hereinafter be disclosed has been designed to relieve the type of stress that often occurs during such exercises.